A wife for Amon?
by Jd Wheels
Summary: Amon gets a wife finally, but in name only... yet being undercover and chasing a dangerous Witch can make things change... Especially when you hide a secret from people, and yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bandi inc., Owns _Witch Hunter Robin._ I do not, and just enjoy borrowing the series to make art that people hopefully love. Enjoy and please Read and Review.**

**Chapter One - Events**

A cool wind whipped through all of the Tokyo streets. It was a pushing strong breeze that moved pieces of paper and other loose things around like tiny racing cars to fly down the early morning streets, as the cars whizzed through it all in the growing chaos that was the city's movements every single day as the populous headed off to work. Traffic congestion was the norm most of the time.

A young girl clad in a long black dress and dusty red overcoat was in the very midst of the traffic snarl, perched atop of a small dark colored scooter, surrounded by the diversity of cars, trucks and other modes of transportation. In the middle of it all, the young scooter driver was almost was swallowed up in it all.

The young thing seemed almost irritated with the whole thing, as the flow of the cars had slowed to a little more than just barely a crawl in the brightness of the morning. She eyed the cars in front of her, then peeked over to the left of her. The young teenager allowed herself to show a little frown on her sleek face, the only extent of her emotions she allowed as she waited for the traffic to change.

She waited with great amounts of patience, as the cars began to move inch slowly through the intersection, and found herself moving closer to her destination with fewer delays as she could get away with. She smiled with it, and inched her way behind a car that was filled with men in black suits, obviously on their way to work too.

Minutes later, The young lass got up to the four way light, and made a left turn down to a side street with a deft move of her small vehicle, expertly shooting right past a small van in the process. The driver of the van seemed to curse at her, but with the traffic noise and the fact he had his window up, the yong lady on the scooter never heard him.

The young girl was obviously turning off the main roadway to use a shortcut which hopefully would get her to her destination faster than what the her commute to this point, had gotten her

Once the girl was on a almost deserted side street that paralleled the main one a few blocks over, she gunned her scooter's engine and roared off. The tiny two wheeled vehicle smoothly sped off, it's engine humming away smoothly as it effortlessly worked to propel itself and its passenger on.

Happily, the young girl's smooth face now held a very satisfied smile on it as she drove. It was clear, she knew that she had a way better shot of getting to her destination in less time than she had been expected of she had stayed in the choke of humanity that was on the main roads.

_" I am soo late as it is!" _She thought to herself, remembering that she had gotten the call from work Headquarters almost a hour ago now. She was needing to be in ten minutes ago, and she knew she was very much late.

Out of the elevator, the young girl now without her helmet, exited on the fifth floor of the place called Raven's Flat which she had entered only minutes before. The girl's tawny colored hair, set out in her individual style, was slightly mussed from the helmet she carried with her, but she seemed not to really notice very much. She moved smoothly across the floor, as the long skirts of her Victorian styled dress flowed around her legs giving her an appearance that she gracefully flowed over the hardwood under her feet.

A very strongly built man with long shoulder length dark hair and striking deep eyes looked up and saw the entrance of the young girl. His brooding face showed little if any emotion, as he eyed the young teenager from where he sat, as she came into the room.

The large man put down the papers he had been reading over at the time and stared at the teen.

" Your late, you know, Robin..." The tall man snuffed loudly, looking up at the young gal with a cold look. " I know Michael had called you over an hour ago to come in."

" I hit heavy traffic near my apartment, Amon." She said, her dark green eyes showing her frustration from her morning commute. " I ended up using a different route to get her as fast as I could."

The man snuffed rather loudly, almost as if he was disbelieving the young lady's explanation as he stood up. Now towering at his over six foot stature, he moved around his computer station and went to stand right in front of young Robin, looking very stoically into her face with a intense look.

Robin looked up at the man, who literally towered over her. With her big green eyes staring directly into his almost coal black eyes that seemed to pierce into her, she could see no compassion or anything else that could be noted as emotional. He just seemed to have features that were like stone, stone cold. Even with this intensity from him, the young girl seemed to actually shiver under his gaze.

A spiky haired lad who was at another workstation set farther back in the room, watched the two interact with one another. The youth watched for a moment or two, as they both seemed to be intense on this early morning.

After the tall dark haired man had stopped speaking, the lad pulled one of his walkman earbuds out and looked at the young girl with an understanding gaze.

" He acting like this because we got a call of a suspicious death at an abandoned warehouse in the lower industrial side of town." He explained, his boyish smile calming the now all too nervous young girl. " It seems to be the work of a Witch, one that the information on it provided has registered a hit on out Witch databanks."

" I can speak and explain things for myself, Michael!" Growled the man, obviously not liking the young lad jumping in like this. " I will inform her of it all myself, Michael. You just ready for identifying the victim of this when you have the information necessary." He snapped his head back to the young girl next to him. " We will go and check this report out, I will fill you in as we drive out there."

Young Michael nodded stiffly and then looked away, knowing that Amon was already ignoring him at this point. With practiced efficiency, the yong computer guru seemed to simply distance himself from the now irritated man quickly, obviously knowing not to piss him off any more.

" Whatever, Amon!" He whispered lowly to himself sharply, as he got back to work.

Amon waved silently for Robin to follow him, and turned without waiting any longer. She nodded and put her helmet down on what seemed to be her workstation and followed the man silently. She too, seemed to be a little leery with the man's mood, opting not to say a word and follow Amon. Eyes following on his back, she matched his footsteps as the headed for the elevator.

The odd paring duo got on the elevator car and the doors hissed closed behind them. Neither figure seemed to be in a good mood today, but it seemed that was the feeling already for the morning.

A feathery haired blonde girl near the spiky haired computer lad looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. She seemed to be irritated with everything that had just happened around her.

" Amon seems to be in a mood today." She commented with a snuff of her own, flipping a page of the magazine she had in her lap. " Actually, it seems to be larger than usual even for him!"

" Mr. Amon always does seem to be that way, Miss Dojima." Quipped the youth, turning back to his computer screen. " All the time I have been here, he has been exactly the same way."

" What can you do about Amon, Michael-boy?" Shot back the girl, as she looked intently at some full page ad that she came across in her magazine. " Amon's simply being Amon!"

The computer lad nodded his agreement. He could not disagree with the lady's basic logic with the way the lead Hunter had acted today. He hit a few buttons on his keyboard and patched himself in to the comminations airwaves, knowing full well that Amon would be calling in as they went to check out this report that had came in from the Tokyo Police department a little over an hour ago now.

Thinking to himself for a second, It was the young computer lad's job to keep the office connected with the Hunters out in the field, but after the little confrontation Michael had with Amon, it was not quite what he was wanting to do today. He sighed and simply did it anyways, as his job was just to do that.

It had already been a very busy morning, as Michael waited to hear the familiar voice of Amon in his earpiece he had traded off with his walkman. He sighed, as he knew that the man was simply who he was. He took a sip of his pop he had beside him as he waited for Amon to come on the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Links**

The brick and wood shell of the old Warehouse loomed in the morning brightness as the black sports car carrying the STN-J Hunters rolled up. They parked next to the throng of ten police cruisers, and both got out almost as soon as they stopped with the smoothness of cats.

Two Officers standing off next to a one police car looked over at the two with suspicious eyes, as both seemed very out of place on scene.

" Those must be the STN, the Sergeant was talking about..." Snuffed the older of the two officers, now eyeing the demure girl of the two newcomers.

" The STN?" Questioned the other officer with a long breath, obviously not quite understanding what his partner was saying. " What or who the hell is the STN?"

" All I know is that they seemed to appear at some really strange crime scenes and we are immediately ordered away." Murmured the first, almost passively as he periodically looked over at the two new arrivals. " They seem to simply show up out of nowhere... and stay at these odd things."

" Are they like some sort of federal agents or something, Sir?" Inquired the younger officer.

" I am not sure just what the hell they are, but I know one thing... you don't ask any questions..." The older cop said. " I asked the Sergeant at one scene, and he told me to simply 'drop it' and walked off as if I had asked a question about something very taboo."

" That was odd..." Slowly responded the younger cop. " Did you ever figure it out?"

" You seen the body in there..." Started the older officer. " Would you venture to explain what is in that warehouse?"

" Well, no.."

" Then I advise you to shut the hell up and do what is asked of you, without any questions.!"

The young officer simply went silent, as he too, watched the strange duo walk past. He felt a chill, as the tall man of the two looked at him. It felt like he was staring straight through him with the dark orbs. The call from another sergeant on scene called out to them.

" Fall back people..." It called out loudly. " Our jurisdiction here in now handed over."

"Told you." Simply pointed out the Elder officer, turning away a little bit.

Silently, the two cops did as they were ordered, as the very odd twosome passed them and entered the building. Their own police brethren were hurriedly making a path for the dark clothed people in a very quick fashion, almost like Moses parting the red sea in the Christian bible. It was like they did not want to even be near the two that had arrived out of the clear blue. To the cops that had heard the order, it was a call to do it.

Inside the huge building, a scene like no else greeted both Amon and Robin as they began their work.

The body of a very well dressed younger man was on the ground, blood still oozing slowly out of both ears and his mouth. The skin was a dark grey pallor and his eyes were totally bloodshot and bulging unnaturally out of their sockets, staring up at the metal framing of the ceiling above His tongue was deeply purple and lolled out of his mouth, blood also coming right out of a rent in the oral muscle that seemed to be like if someone has squished it together on itself. The rest of the body seemed to be in perfectly normal shape, the suit on the dead man was not even messed up one little bit except for a small layer of dust as if the body had been there for a while.

Amon crouched down on his haunches as he examined the body. Robin stood a step or two behind the man, leaning over Amon's shoulder and looking at the body with great fascination. Even to her still learning eye, this obviously was not the scene of a normal murder that was layed out here. It was way far beyond that.

The large framed Hunter looked over the body with a very scrutinizing gaze, his eyes going over every single inch of the man.

" I have seen this before." He commented low in his chest.

" You have?" Robin asked.

Amon nodded, looking over at the pretty young partner of his.

" It was a few weeks before you arrived at the STN-J." He informed, dryly. " Another young businessman by the name of Yoshi Kanjia was found in a warehouse near the docks... his body was in the exact same shape as this chap is."

" You said earlier that it seemed to be connected to another case..." Softly said the girl. " Did you find that Witch back then?"

Amon shook his head, as he looked right at the young girl.

" We had a few leads to follow up on, but they dried up after a few days of hunting." Amon said with a flatness. " The leads came to a family tree, Nakisis family which seemed to have stopped cold. All three of that family, which exhibited the powers that could have done this here, were already in SOLOMON hands.. and there seemed to be a stop in the family line."

Robin stood up straighter, and seemed to be puzzling over the information given her. She stood for a second, pondering everything that she had been told.

" Could there be another line of the family you don't know of?"

" That is the possibility of it." Snuffed Amon, his face showing no real emotion. " I would say that there is another line in the family tree, but we could not find one single record of any possible inherited relations anywhere..." he looked deeper into her face. " It was like the family suddenly stopped right there."

" An affair might have done that..." Suggested the tawny haired girl, with a blushing face. " Could an adulterous affair spawned off another bloodline that is tied into this family you had mentioned?"

" On both sides of the family, they seemed to be pretty much monogamist, no sign of marital breakdown that might have lead to that..." He informed, seemingly becoming slightly agitated a little at the girl's constant queries. " Yet that seems to be the only real possibility." He stood up and fished his communicator out of his trenchcoat. " I will call for SOLOMON to pick up this body... perhaps identifying this man will give us more to work with."

Amon walked off a little, obviously now talking to Michael back at HQ. Robin now squatted down to have a closer look at the body. She did not know if she would see any more than Amon had, but she felt like she had to do something. She looked over the body as her partner had done, combing over every inch as cautiously as she could have.

The girl's large green eyes suddenly caught sight of something that was very out of place on the body. It seemed to be rather small in size, laying just under one of the dead man's outstretched arms. She leaned herself in a little closer, trying to figure out just what it was that she had spotted.

Whatever it was an off-yellow color, and seemed to be a small corner of a rectangle shaped object and was just under the back of the hand. It seemed to be not made of paper, as it was shiny but she was unsure of just what it was she had came across.

" Amon..." She called out softly, turning her head a little in the man's direction.

" What is it, Girl?" He said sharply, moving the communicator from his ear as he looked at the young Huntress.

" I think you might need to see this..." She cautiously said, hearing the way he had abruptly answered her.

The man strode over and knelt down beside where Robin was. With a gloved hand, she pointed out just what she had spotted.

" I came across that while looking over this poor man..." She said, very cautiously.

Amon suddenly had a pair of tweezers in his hand, and leaned in to collect whatever the girl had found. When he did so, he pulled free a light yellow laminated card that had been under the hand. He brought it out fully and looked at it. It was a small ID card, complete with a small black and white photograph on its front. The dead man that layed on the floor and the picture were a perfect match.

" We know this person's name now..." Said Amon, his voice seemingly very flat. " Yoshi Tanji."

Robin's eyes widened, as the name was spoken by her partner.

" Is this man related to the body you had spoken of earlier?" She asked softly, her mind sure of the fact already.

" I assuming so." He said, standing up and putting the card in a clear plastic evidence bag. " I will get Michael on it the minute we get back to STN Headquarters, after they SOLOMON arrives to get Mr. Yoshi here." He looked at the girl and nodded. " Robin... Good eyes." He simply said.

He walked off, still holding the evidence in his hand. Robin smiled, as she had never gotten a complement from the man before. It was not much of one, she knew that much, but she knew also that was as close to one she had ever gotten from the man.

Robin simply just took it in stride, and continued to look over the body of young Yoshi Tanji.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - Adding up to almost nothing**

Chief Kosaku was in the middle of talking to the other Hunters of the STN-J, Haruto and Miho when Robin and Amon arrived back at the Headquarters. Michael was still at his computer working away as he normally did, but Dojima was conspicuously absent from the room. That was normal for the girl, Robin said to herself, knowing that the girl 'disappeared' on more than one occasion before the fall of the Factory had come a few months ago. Since her and Amon's return to the organization, some things had not changed one little bit.

Amon hurriedly went over to the young computer whiz, seemingly ignoring that he still had Robin following in tow behind him. He talked in whispers with the lad, low enough that Robin could not pick up even one syllable of what they were talking about. She just sighed and went to her seat, and waited for the man to clue her in on just what was going on.

She hated the fact that Amon had always done this. She hated also that she had been feeling certain things for the man, certain feelings that now seem to have really grown of the last while.

Robin had always had felt a sort of attraction to the tall Hunter she had been partnered with, yet it had grown since they had both returned to the STN after the Factory's demise. The girl now wondered if her obvious attraction was changing into something more, yet she did not know what that would be, considering that she was very inexperienced in any of this to begin with.

Being sequestered in the monastery in Italy for most of her life with her paternal grandfather, Father Juliano, she had been never had emotions and feelings like this. She had never even had a boyfriend or been out on a date yet either, mostly dealing with her training and schooling the other Priests gave her. The only thing she ever read was in books that people, and her co-worker Miho, had given to her. She was a true virgin in ever sense of the word.

She had so many questions about what she was experiencing towards the steely eyed Amon. Was she falling in love with this seemingly emotionally dormant man? Was it perhaps just a crush she was having? Could it be more and less? She did not have a clue to any of it, all she knew was the feelings of yearning and wanting for the man had grown steadily stronger by the day.

On the fact of working with the STN-J, She also still truly disliked the fact of what the Factory had been doing with the Witches they had captured, but now that the 'Humane' way they delt with the witches were true to their initial ways they thought things were originally, she felt comfortable with her roll within the organization. Now more at ease, she now struggled with her feelings for the dark set eyed man that had seemed to have captured something deep inside of her.

Sighing, Robin simply sat and waited, as usual, for someone to tell her just what was going on. She knew that would come, but only when Amon had deemed it necessary to do so. Her frustrations and everything right there, Young Robin always seemed to be waiting for the man.

A few minutes passed, and Robin was still sitting in her small corner of the office, her mind had drifted back to thinking about her partner by then. Amon came over, his face still not showing very much in the way of anything.

" Michael is tracking in on our dead VIC right now." He said.

" Will he check on your other ideas too?" She said, jumping a little as the man had suddenly appeared in the doorway. " Pertaining to the Yoshi family and everything else?"

" He is doing that also." Amon said, turning already to head back to his workspace. " Be ready for anything after that, Girl."

With that, Amon walked off, not explaining anything else for Robin. The young girl grimaced, as this was just the same way she was treated by the man time and time again. She internally admonished herself for feeling the things she did towards the very handsome man, but had to admit things to herself. She found his demeanor still a pulling point for her, another unanswerable attraction that she felt towards the Hunter, the way he looked rounded out the attraction even more.

She did not really know just what was deemed the term 'sexy' or anything, but she thought the word did really explain the attraction to this very standoffish and brooding man named Amon. She had many times fantasied about him kissing her, his big strong arms folded around her smaller form as he showed passion and it was for her alone. She sighed and could not suppress a small smile for herself, as even thinking of him made her tingle in delight over her entire body.

With only time on her hands at the moment, she headed to the STN-J kitchenette at the very back to grab a cup of coffee for herself. With having to wait until Michael could gather up what he needed, she wanted to pass the time not thinking on the steel dark eyes of Amon that captivated her like they were. They always were doing that, and her shivers she experienced was proof of that.

Robin sat in the small coffee room that was in the back area, beside where supplies and that were. A steaming mug of coffee in her hand, she sat and tried not to think herself to death on things. It always was like that for her, even though she never would have admitted it to any one around here. In a comforting way, the heat that radiated from her coffee, did slow the thoughts down to a remarkable degree, but she still found them coming and going.

Soon, Amon poked his head into the room. He was still very blank-faced, but his eyes seemed to be a little lighter than normal.

" We have something, Girl." He said, his voice still without feeling. " Come on out, and listen."

Robin put her now half cold mug down on the table, and hurried to follow the remarkably quick man With the advent of something to do, she hoped that it would slow down her mind to actually be doing something. Blushing brightly, her mind still was trapped thinking on the dark haired man still.

The information Amon was talking about was small, as the girl found out. The dead man from today, was the younger brother of the first on Amon had told her about. There was a connection with the exact way he was killed, as was the fact he worked in the same business as the older sibling did, that was in importing/exporting of art and things to the US and other countries abroad.

The mode of delt was that someone had basically had crushed his internal organs without hurting any surrounding tissue or any other body parts in the process. It was, as Amon put it as he told everyone about it, the telltale signs of a Witch attack once again. Despite that, there was no real lead on just who the witch was, or whether if it was the Yoshi's still alive, or a relative there of.

Haruto looked at their unofficial leader, his mind obviously having questions.

" We still don't have a line on Witch origins yet?" He said, rather plainly.

" Still we don't..." Michael said, looking at his computer screen. " The family Yoshi stops dead with the Father, who had been already been caught way back by Amon."

" That was a while ago, was it not?" Miho asked, her mind also going.

The computer lad nodded his head, as he still had his eyes glued to the screen in front of himself.

" It was exactly two months to the day before Robin joined us..." Informed the youth. " I have performed to the fourth degree of search on the Yoshi's, and there is no other relative or 'branch' of the Yoshi tree I can find."

" Can you try to do a sixth degree of search, if we can get the go-ahead from Main Headquarters?" Jumped in Amon, cutting in to the discussion.

" I did that back then..." Said Michael, looking at his screen for a moment. " At that time, I found nothing too. I remembered that right off, but I did a new search, just in case something might have shown up by now."

The Chief, who had been just standing off to the side listening, stepped in. He had been on a cellphone for the minutes up to that point. He closed the receiver and stepped right into the center of the people gathered around Amon and Michael.

" Main HQ has given me permission to do a larger search than before, now than a second death had been attributed to the same family power. That was who was on the phone with me." He said, standing up as tall as his short frame could. " Although rare that they would order this, Michael has full reign to go as far back as possible into the Yoshi Family records up to and including the twelfth degree of search."

Michael looked at his boss, his eye brows were fully up as his face displayed a very shocked look.

" Did you say the up to and including the twelfth degree?" He questioned with great emphasis.

" That is what I said." Said the short balding man, affirming his statement to the gathering. " This is a priority one case, all others have been ordered to be regulated to being shelved for the time being."

" This large of a search pattern might take me quite a few days, considering I might have to send out for Hard Copy files, since some of the information I might need might not have been transferred yet on to any data banks yet before the 1960's."

" They said to do just that, and the HQ archive file staff will send any of it out as soon as you request all information." Reaffirmed the Head man. " I strongly suggest that you start into it immediately, Michael... and limit your rest periods for this time, to as short as possible."

" Your meaning even for sleeping time too?" The whiz kid asked.

" Very much so, Young Michael." Bluntly responded the head man with a nod of his head.

Michael leaned back in his seat and took a very long breath in. He seemed to be overwhelmed at the moment, even though his eyes never left the monitor that sat directly in front of him.

" There goes my fuckin' sleep time." He said, shaking his head.

" Just get to it." Said Amon, uncompassionately.

" You do like Amon said..." Started Chief Kosaku, turning to head back to his desk. " All of you others can go home and take the rest of the day off... keep your communicators on in the meantime... in case of developments which will have to be delt with in a very short amount of time."

The youth nodded and began his work, his face was stony in appearance. With flashing fingers, he flung himself headlong into the task at hand. The others just scattered, getting word that they could leave. In fast fashion, each member of the STN-J made their way to going off home, as instructed.

In the passage of just a scant few minutes, Miho and Haruto were gone and Dojima was already long gone too, and she had been gone for most of the day already. The STN offices were getting empty by the second.

Robin gathered up her helmet and stuff for the trip back to her small apartment she rented about two kilometers from the office. She looked for Amon, hoping to just get a glimpse of him before heading off home for the day. Just like always, the tall man had already disappeared like a shadow on a cloudy day.

She just shrugged and headed for the elevator to get her little Vespa and hopefully get through the crushing traffic before the afternoon rush hour would end up making her ride exactly like it had been hours beforehand. She did not want to fight her way back home again, the way getting her had been.

In the Underground Parking, it became even more clear. Amon's car was already gone from where it normally was parked. The man was officially gone. She put on her helmet and hopped aboard her small scooter for her ride home. She thought about stopping for some espresso at Harry's before going home, a perfect way to wind down from what was a hard but amazingly short, day.

Gunning the motor, she headed up the long ramp to ground-level, actually now tasting Harry's fresh espresso that her mind was conjuring up on her tongue. She smiled, as her mind was already made up. It would be a perfect end to this very odd day indeed, and she anticipated relaxing with the hot beverage and chatting with the tall and very calming Master once there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - The mind never rests**

The night time was now in full swing. Tokyo was under the firm blanket of darkness, it's streetlights blazing away like land trapped stars to illuminate the city for the hours before the sun would return once again into the sky.

Some say Tokyo would be sleeping at this hour, others keenly knew the night had a life all of its own. Both sides were right in the matter, as the city did have its night and day life, set apart by the ageless dance of the moon and sun. To most that lived in the heart of the big metropolis though, the time of the night was better off to be ignored all together. The dark did hide that fact.

The night was also cast over a small five story apartment block in a historical part of Tokyo. No lights were on in any of the windows through out the brick made building, yet that did not mean that everyone was resting comfortably inside of each apartment inside. Some would simply not be up, yet they would be wide awake.

This was Robin's apartment block, and she was the person that was still laying awake as the hands of the clock showed it was past midnight. It had been a long night, even though she had went to bed a hour and a half earlier. Sleep was hard to come by, now awake, her mind was just not letting her get any sort of sleep, once that she had popped awake again. It was far from that as you could possibly have gotten.

Her apartment was just a one room studio styled apartment, with a bathroom all to herself and the furniture making up little pockets of living spaces throughout the smallness of the place.

Laying there in her bed in the farthest corner of her space at this hour of the night, it seemed to be almost like a large amphitheater, rather than it being her cozy home. She was wide awake to notice the feel of the room all too well.

She was laying there, staring up at the ceiling, looking at the roof that was lit by a few streetlights from the road in front of her apartment block that cast it's glow through the window. She was deep in thought, and the topic was as usual, Amon. She had fallen asleep for a very short amount of time, but the dream that had awoken her with a start, and a smile, chased sleep far from her.

Her dream was one she had never had before. She had always dreamed about Amon kissing her, holding her close to himself through the others. This one was much more colorful in nature, and way more sexually charged too. The innocence of her dreams had been forever altered by it.

She had been fully naked in her dream, and Amon was there, touching her in places she had always been taught never to think on. In the dream, she had him touching her breasts with his large hands so gently, his hands then traveling down her body to touch the sensitive parts of her sex between her legs while he kissed the nape of her neck with many kisses. She could feel his thick but gentle fingers sliding into her sex, wriggling and probing every inch of her insides, her whole being simply craving more and more of that in the dream. She felt like they had joined as one, as he turned her over and was beginning to make slow and passionate love to her right there, surrounded by soft furs and the warmth of a fireplace going somewhere in the dream.

Now awake, she could still feel the touching from the dream as if it had really happened, and her inner thighs were very wet and slick and her outer lips of her virgin sex throbbed and ached for something she had no name for.

She had read about this in a book she had been given by Miho some time ago to read after questioning the woman about the odd feelings she was having She knew that what had happened to her was called a 'wet dream' she had, and was not from her mensural cycle she had at first thought it might had been. Now she was very much trying to figure out the rest of it, as the feelings were now fully right there.

Now she was unable to even think straight, feeling as Miho had explained as being 'horny', and unable to stop the images that were coming through her mind at every turn. She had been feeling this way, she had decided, on many occasions in the past. This time it was the strongest that she had ever experienced. She now layed there in her bed, places wildly tingling on her that she had never felt tingled before, vivid and so realistic images flying around in her mind like wildfire and her body feeling like it was aching for something she had no idea just what that was.

She rose from her bed, thinking to herself that a nice hot bath would help elevate her very aroused state enough to allow her to finally get some sleep. She padded her way across the one room, shivering slightly with the coolness of the air on her naked body as she headed into her bathroom. The coolness was actually amplifying her arousal, witch made her feel very odd as she realized it

Soon she had slipped into the hot embrace of the water she had filled the tub with, feeling it wrap around her as she lowered herself into the watery recesses. Laying herself back until her shoulders were barely under the top of the waterline, she hoped that this would do the trick for her and relax her down back to near normal. She did not know just how to elevate these new and very strong sensations that were flooding her.

The young girl layed there for a few minutes, her eyes closed while letting the steam that had filled the room swirl around her head. She found that those feelings were really not going away. To the contrary, they seemed to be becoming stronger with the addition of the hot water, her skin jumping with the sensations of the water. She just made herself lay in the water quietly, hoping that it would finally do the trick for her.

In the water, she moved one of her hand on to her stomach to let it rest there absently. With her eyes closed, she had inadvertently mover her hand lower down than she had expected to. Her hand lightly brushed her short patch of pubic hair when she put her arm down. That simple thing sent waves of pleasure crashing through her body, and she felt her resistance to her newly discovered arousal now waning just as fast as the act of her hand was, as Amon's image danced in her head.

She drew her fingers through her private patch, feeling the silkiness of her own hair as the water caressed over her exited sex a little bit below her hand. She gasped and felt her eyes roll back a little in her head, as the final strands of resistance left, and she found herself moving her own had in between her now opening legs, traveling downwards.

The tips of her fingers brushed her excited vulva lips, and she felt a large shockwave of pure pleasure rip through her body, then another came as she boldly traced along the outer folds she found. She gasped sharply again, as her hips rose in the water, coming up to meet her now tentative probing. She explored with wide eyes excitement, her body reacting quite strongly to her simplest of finger strokes, the urge to continue on now making her more bold with each second.

A strong shutter blasted through, as she found a tiny nub of shin that was just above her hole, hidden inside a hood of skin. She made a circular pass around it with her pointer finger as it was erect and hard, and even more of a extreme blast of pleasure flooded her. Instinctually, she sped up her finger's ringing the nub, and waves upon waves of electric pleasure flowed from that simple movement. Robin gasped, as the overwhelming sensations were becoming a need for more and more.

She picked up the speed with her fingers, as the image of Amon flooded her, her imagination was picturing him doing the finger probing, making the sensations that much more intense. Putting one of her legs over the side of the tub to let dangle, she found she had even more access to her now fully awake womanhood, and she lowered her hand deeper to take full advantage of it.

She was speeding along with her clit rubbing, when her finger slipped in the water. The momentum slid her finger down her private lips, and suddenly her very own digit slipped deep inside of her hole, right up to the knuckle at the base of the finger. She gasped and felt herself vibrate with great pleasure, her hips nearly rising out of the water as her finger filled her. This sensation was so very vibrant and deep, she did not even take her finger out of herself, opting to simply pump her fingers in and out while the palm of that hand rubbed against the nub over the opening as she did so.

Waves of pure ecstacy flooded her mind, her body twitched and jumped uncontrollably in the water as something felt like it was building deep inside of her. It was like a monster trying to get out of her, exploring her to set it free. Robin simply continued her self-manipulations, as she wanted to let that beast out, the drive to do that was all consuming, it was now her all consuming need.

Inserting a second finger deeply inside of her tight but already adapting hole, she plowed her fingers in for all they were worth into her own warm recesses. She knew that she would have an orgasm, as it had said in the book Miho had given her, but she never knew just how pleasurable it would be to be even getting there. She continued to pump her hand into herself, the anticipation of what was coming was heightening everything tend fold more.

As she neared her first one ever, it was now wholly obsessive, an all consuming need for the release of all of this energy that built up inside of her. She desperately needed to release this orgasm, her instinct was driving her to that edge, egging her on to go over the top to see what was on the other side.

Robin gasped and began to shake uncontrollably, as the image of Amon making love to her popped in her mind again with great clarity. She gasped, as that alone made her hand speed up even more than she was doing. She could feel she was on the very brink of it all, as the image in her mind became that much more clear. She plowed her fingers in with renewed zeal, as she knew she was so very close to exploding, and her mind and body was screaming for it.

Between her masturbation and her fantasizing, it suddenly was now triggering her very first orgasm from the very depths of her body and being. She threw back her head, her hips that had been bucking against her hand deep in the water, lifted right out of the water as the electricity of her cumming griped her inside and out. Her own hole began to vibrate around her fingers, then she could feel the outer lips of her sex now shuttering and twitching even in the water. She could not stop a deep scream that held Amon's name to the silence of the bathroom as waves on top of waves of her ecstacy overwhelmed her in a grip of pure unadulterated pleasures. Her body spasmed again and again under the force that now overtook her. She continued to plow her fingers in, as waves of her climax seemed to go on and on, touching her from head to toe.

After many waves of it all, she finally found it ebbing off. The orgasmic forces were slowing, and a feeling of total peace now was flooding her. She opened her eyes and looked around her, realizing that in her throws of ecstacy, she had splashed out a large pool of water out of the tub and to the linoleum floor that made a large puddle that covered almost half of the small bathroom.

She would be horrified with this normally, but right now, it did not matter in any way, shape or form. She giggled at herself for making such a mess, but she was unfazed by any of it all.

She licked her lips, as the serine sense of calmness reached through every part of her body into her mind. She smiled, as she allowed herself to revel in the pleasing afterglow of her first orgasms.

" Oh, my.." She commented to the bathroom, a smile flowing over her now sweat and water streaked face. She giggled, as her smile became broader still. " So that was what all the fuss is about." She put her hands up to her face, and giggled a little more. " Wow!" Was her next statement to the bathroom.

She took her time in finishing her bath, dreamily hanging in the water as the after effects of her little foray into her first sexual probing held her memorized in it's pleasing hold. She smiled and simply let a little more water out, and replaced it with some hotter water to lay back in.

Her initially wanting to hurry her bath was a distant thought now, simply it did not matter any longer. She layed herself back in the velvety heat, and let herself completely enjoy it, while absently feeling herself a little once more. She could feel the tendrils of the sensations still, but she felt a overwhelming sensation beside them. It was a sense of total contentment that now made her fully relaxed

She finally got out of the tub after a while, cleaning up her puddle mess and then headed to her bed in the darkness of the apartment.

The clock now read just past the two thirty mark, and she found that funny that she would have less than three hours now to sleep, needing to be up in case of the call Kosaku eluded to, would come. The strange thing was, she was ok with that thought.

She layed down in the softness of her bed, her body now feeling more than just relaxed. She covered up her bare body, her skin was still a little pink from the heat of the water, and almost drifted off to sleep at that instant she had closed her eyes. The images of Amon laying with her there, in her bed and holding her, now firmly intrenched in her mind's eye. For the first time ever, she did not fight any of these images, but now embraced then wholly. She liked the daydream, and hoped that it would continue into her sleep as she did drift off.

She did not mind this night's round of dreams she soon was having, as those dreams that came were now also welcomed by her. She slept through them all, fully in peace with everything. She now had fallen into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five - unknown camouflage**

Ringing of some sort awoke Robin just a half hour before her alarm was set to go off. Irritating and loud, it pierced the girl's sleep like a knife. She opened her eyes, and realized that it was her communicator which was the culprit that was pulling her out of her sound sleep, and away from the pleasure filled dreams of the dark eyes Hunter.

Without uncovering herself to guard against the known coolness of her place first thing in the morning, she simply shot her hand out of the blankets and retrieved the nuisance from her small nightstand. Grunting with her still not being one hundred percent awake, she brought the device up to her face.

She answered the pesky communicator, and found that it was Amon on the other end of the device.

" Amon! " She said shocked, feeling her face begin to flood with blood, as she remembered the sultry and sexy dreams she had been having when she was woken up, was in fact, about him.

The man seemed not to notice Robin's voice holding obvious wavering of shock from his end, he simply beginning to talk as usual.

" Michael said for all of us to meet about eleven in the office." He said, flatly. " He's re-checking his data still, but he seems to think he might have something for us on our case."

" Did he say what it might be?" She asked, forcing her embarrassment away so she could concentrate on the topic at hand.

" No, he did not." Amon said with his usual emotionless voice. " To save time, I will pick you up straight from home at ten-thirty."

Before Robin could answer, the line went dead. Amon was short and to the point normally, but this seemed to be more abrupt even for him. That was the sense the girl got from her talking with the man. She passed it off, as Amon just being who he was still.

She looked at the clock again, and saw he would not be here for another four hours to pick her up. She smiled and put her communicator down and sat up, her sleepiness was now gone. She still felt a little embarrassed, thinking about her night of self-discovery, but the peacefulness that had also came with it was still pleasurable enough to off set the other feeling of embarrassment.

Standing up and beginning to dress herself, she decided to make a trip down to the nearby convenience store to grab herself a large coffee and perhaps pick up a little bit of breakfast before Amon was scheduled to arrive to pick her up. She had time, and perhaps, she could calm herself down a little. The images of Amon from her dreams, and from what she had imagined him doing to her when she was in the bathtub was still there. She giggled to herself, as the pleasure of it all flowed through her. A demure smile was now constant on her face.

Dressing, she seemed to be looking forward to the five minute walk to the store, and the hot coffee that would greet her. It was not as good as Harry's was, but for store bought stuff, it was way better than any of the others she had the great displeasure of trying over the months.

With the last few swallows of coffee still left in the wax covered paper cup in her hand, Amon good to his word arrived right on the stroke of Ten-thirty. His car came to a full stop with a half screeching sound and he threw open the passenger door with the tires barely stopped on the pavement.

" Come on..." He said, almost snapping at the young girl that waited on the stone steps. " Get in, Girl."

Robin, now feeling her face flushing again as the images of him still rattled around in her mind, she hurried herself into the man's car. No sooner that she had gotten in and closed the door, he trounced on the gas suddenly, and the car sped off in a cloud of dust from the road surface.

Robin looked over, and saw that the man seemed deeper in his dark mood than he usually was, and simply passed over the morning pleasantries thing. It was better for her to do that also, as his naked image had now placed itself in her mind, causing her to be feeling rather shy.

Everyone had made it in to the office on time this morning. Even the flighty Dojima was sitting in on the meeting, her eyes still droopy with sleepiness. It was all too apparent that the blonde girl had been up until all hours of the night, even though she never said a single word of it.

Robin sat in the conference room, taking a seat right next to her long haired partner as told to. She was quietly waiting, as Chief Kosaku and Michael stood off a'ways, whispering low to one another. The young Hunter girl wondered just what the young computer whiz had found to warrant this meeting, remembering that they had been warned it could take days to gather up any of the information needed in this case. It was not even twenty four hours since being told that.

She looked over once or twice to Amon, trying to read his face to just what was going on inside his mind. The absence of any emotion that always painted his face, made that endeavor impossible for her to even venture to read her stoic partner's thoughts. Young Robin sighed and simply waited, trying to control her mind from letting in any of her daydreams into the mix.

Michael got back to the conference room's main terminal, the Chief took his spot at the head of the long monitor filled table.

" As you all expect, I have came up with a few things from my searching last night.. that is why you were all called in." Said the spiky haired lad, peering through his tinted glasses.

" What is all of this about?" Amon said, his voice tight as if he was extremely impatient with it all.

The computer lad looked at Amon and nodded, knowing he should just divulge what he had found in a very timely fashion.

" I came across a branch of the Yoshi family tree, one that was partially lost in a sea of files that are well over twenty five years old." The youth started, reading off the screen. " It is a off shoot branch from a marriage of a first cousin to the Father, one that spawned two offspring."

" Two children?" Mouthed Miho in surprise, looking over from her seat.

" The mother of the two children died soon after the second child was born, and she had been married to that point only three years." Filled in Michael. " It was noted that she had 'awakened' sometime after her marriage, and because of that her husband had left at that point in time. It is more than possible, by the percentages, that either one of these children are the Witch in question."

" The husband?" Interjected Amon, looking at the youth. " Is he a Carrier of the trait too... could he also have 'awakened'?"

" He disappeared after his wife's death, and was found later dead from an apparent heart attack two years later." Michael looked over at Amon. " No foul play is suspected in the woman's death, or in his."

A pause came, as the youth clicked his keyboard, bringing up the information on his screen.

" The two kids, a boy and a girl, were taken in by a relative of the man, Named Kinja Obikan and his wife Nika, and they were raised as his own in a small town just thirty kilometers outside of Tokyo called Oja." His face then went somber. " We have no pictures of what the two now full adults look like, but all records I could get up, point to each still live in Oja."

" Do we have any information of either of these now young adults awakening?" Asked Haruto, adding his voice into the meeting.

" There has been no information to confirm or disprove that they are the witch in question." Michael said. " All that we know right now, is the possibility that one of these people is the culprit in both murders."

" Names?" Asked Amon sharply.

" The son of the Yoshi Cousin is named Kano, the girl Asha." The lad said, looking around at everyone. " Both live somewhere in Oja, although I could not find any proper address due to the sparseness of information on the town its self. With the population of Oja being just over six thousand a some, hopefully it won't be too hard to locate either one of these people."

Amon leaned back in his chair, obviously going over the information with his usual analytical fashion. He seemed to ponder it for a very short amount of time, then look over at his Chief.

" By the look on your face, Chief, you already have a plan in mind for this operation." He said bluntly.

" I have a plan, but not from me." He said, looking at his head Hunter.

The balding man nodded, as he stood up, pausing for a second as he collected his thoughts.

" It was suggested by Main Headquarters as soon as the information was clear by what Michael had discovered." He said, cocking his head to look at Amon and Robin for a second. " Both you and Robin will go undercover posing as a newly married couple, taking a honeymoon in the town for convenience."

" A married couple?" Snuffed Amon, actually seeming shocked with the suggestion. " I think Miho and Haruto would be another choice for this operation."

" HQ has evaluated each one of you here in the STN-J... They think otherwise." Came back the man. " They want it to be you and Robin that play the part of the newly married couple. They say that is the obvious choice, and that is not changeable. It will be the two of you."

" We are playing newlyweds?" Amon repeated, actually sounding surprised with this little development.

" You both have to play it to the utmost... we need to determine if one of these are the Witch that has killed these two men, and then take steps to neutralize the one. Acting as a newly married couple will give you more freedom, and less likely to be spotted as some odd outsiders that simply had shown up out of nowhere"

Robin was shocked at what had been asked of her and Amon. She realized that she would be playing the part of Amon's wife. She blushed a little, as she knew that they would be in very close quarters on this mission, even sharing a room with one another. She did not know quite how to respond to the orders given, and with no words to come out, all she could do was stare at everyone and listen.

The chief continued on.

" HQ have booked you in at the Swan hotel, which is the only hotel that is even in Oja, other than a mineral spa that is located ten kilometers down the road." The man informed with precision. " You will be able to go about the town as sight-seers, to locate these two, and determine whether or not they might be out target. Michael has combined the photographs of the mother and father, to make a approximation of what each target might look like now." He looked at Robin. " Dojima has picked out some clothing for Robin and Amon for this operation, so as to be able to easily blend in with the people of Oja."

" Is that the final order?" Amon asked, looking over at the balding man. " We play this all the way?"

" The order has come down from both STN Headquarters and the highest reaches of SOLOMON its self. And it has been agreed on by both high councils" The Chief said sternly. " It is set... and it will be done."

Amon snuffed, and looked over at the stunned Robin sitting right next to him. He paused for a moment, then turned back to the Chief

" When do we go then?" Asked the long haired Hunter, settling in on what was about to happen.

" HQ wants you two to start tomorrow... you leave at first light for the town." The Chief said. " You have today to ready yourselves, and to plan out the different aspect of this operation."

" We have a time line they want it done in?"

" No... for this, you can't rush this one, they know that all too well. You need to find the two suspected Witches... make a determination on who it might be, get it verified and then call in and plan out just how you are going to hunt this one done."

With the meeting done, the others left to help ready for this unusual undercover operation. Amon even went with Michael to gather up the different things needed to pull all of this off. Only Robin stayed in the conference room, staring off into space, her mind racing with the task at hand.

Dojima poked her head into the conference room.

" Come check out the wonderful clothes I have picked out for you." She said, quite cheerful.

" What did you pick out for me, Dojima?" Asked Robin, snapping out of her own thoughts and standing up.

" They are simply darling, I must say. My personal degree in shopping has really payed off, and I got paid to do it too... what a job!" Proudly said the girl, her infectious smile beaming forth. " They are more modern than what you usually wear, but for this operation, they are just the thing to convey a young couple in love and on their honeymoon." She watched as the teen came over to her, looking her over with a rating eye as she did. " You also should wear your hair differently too... C'mon, we'll figure it all out as we go along."

" My... Hair?" Asked Robin with a deep questioning tone, touching her hair absently right after the woman had said it.

" We will be fixing all of this stuff up with you.." Smiled the young lady, seemingly very excited with everything. " Let's have fun with it, Robin... I know I will!"

Robin followed the woman, wondering just what she had gotten herself into. Blankly, she hurried to go with the blond lady but in the back of her mind, was the fact that she was going to be playing the part of Amon's wife... and she was unsure of just how far that would entail her to go. Her mind was jumbled with the possibilities, even ones that were quite far fetched.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six - Opening day**

Oja itself was a very quaint place that lay just off of the main highway going south from the big city, as the small rental car that carried Amon and Robin entered its outskirts on a freshly repaved access road.

The main street had a many little art shops and restaurants that probably catered to the huge Mineral Spa that was located not too far away. The town had always been known for some of it's great traditional artists who were also farmers on the fringes of the sleepy settlement. For the longest time, their art had been very much sot after by richer Japanese, and it seemed like now the global art community was finally beginning to see that, although not widely as yet.

The little blue car drove along, at a slower pace than what would have been normal inside a major city's sprawl. The car angled into the main street off of the access road, and putted along merrily with the STN members inside.

Amon was the one who was driving, and a very nervous and uncomfortable looking Robin was sitting in the passenger seat. She was passing the time staring out at the many shops pass by as they now went along the town's widest road bathed in the goldish brightness of the early mornings light.

Amon was dressed in a very smart looking business suit and had a matching overcoat on to finish his new wardrobe. His long black hair tied back in a rather fetching ponytail and his face now donned with a pair of dark rimmed glasses that seem to have finished off the look. He seemed slightly stiff dressed in his new attire, but other than that, he showed only stoic acceptance of what he had to wear on this undercover operation.

The young girl beside him was dressed far from her normal long dark colored dresses and her self styled hair. As she sat there in the cat, Young robing was like night and day.

Robin was dressed in a very light pink top, very stylish form fitting jeans and had a white coat and boots on that matched the little clutch purse she had laying in her lap. Her tawny hair was down around her shoulders, feathered on the sides and set in a rather nice modern hair-do. She looked so much different than what she normally did, but that was the point of all of it. The total change really suit her willowy frame, and accessed the natural beauty she had, yet it was very clear that she was not comfortable with any of this.

Amon spoke as he drove along, his eyes looking out at every street signs he could pick out as he went.

" Remember we have to play this up..." He warned in his usually commanding way. " We are a newly married couple from the south end of Tokyo. I am a Intern investment broker, you are a third year student of applied science at Tokyo University"

" I know..." Said Robin, her voice wavering slightly as she answered Amon.

" So you did read the information that was generated?" He asked, almost sternly.

" I did like I was ordered to." She said.

" That was good, Girl." Was all he replied, as he kept his eyes firmly on the road ahead of the car.

The car went silent for a short time. Robin just fell back into her own mind, as things kept popping in and out on her at will. She absently also kept touching her new top, her hair as well and even was stroking her coat, as if it was slightly bothering her. She even rubbed her legs a few time too, as she had never ever worn jeans before. She sighed and tried to just get use to the new duds she had on

The large shoulder man suddenly tool a glance over at the girl beside him, and snuffed a little. He stared at her for a second until she had turned to notice he was looking at her.

" You seem a little uncomfortable there, Girl." He said, almost as if he had a little bit of feeling.

Robin blinked a few times and looked over at Amon with a very blank face. She had never heard him say anything like this before, especially to her. She wet her lips, as she had no idea just what to reply to him.

" I said you look like you are uncomfortable." He said, repeating himself with the same softer tone as he had the first time.

" A little." She said, meekly.

" Just relax... You look very good in those clothes. Dojima really did a good job on getting you ready." Amon commented, actually looking right at her.

" I... I do?" She stammered, hearing his surprising complement.

" You do." He said, then went silent once more, after adding. " I also like the way she had done your hair, it actually suits you quite well."

Robin's heart skipped a beat or two in her chest, as she realized that the man had just given her a compliment, and she had not imagined it. She felt her heart now starting to race, as the car made a left to park in front of a large building with a picture of a white swan on the top of it. She could see the Swan Hotel now, but her mind was now really jumbled, as his act of kind words, had left her flustered.

The two got out of the car and grabbed two suitcases out from the boot of the car. They settled to having one of the bags with each of them, and started to walk into the four story building that was the hotel. Both did not look stiff, but inside was probably a different story altogether.

Amon , walking beside Robin suddenly reached out his large free hand and clasp onto the girl's free hand. Robin looked up at the man who held her hand, with a second blank face in as many minutes.

" We have to make it look good..." He whispered, making sure no one around them heard him."

" Oh... yes..." The yong girl said, gripping Amon's hand as if they were lovers.

" That's better." He commented, actually flashing a small smile.

The young girl's heart raced, as just with the touch from the man that was sending shivers throughout her body. Her brain knew that this was all apart of being undercover, but her heart was having a hard time distinguishing between it. The man's hand felt so good, as she had daydreamed about holding his hand and much more, but she knew this was an act she had to put on. It still sent great shivers through her entire body.

Robin shook her head to fight off the feelings, and got herself under control as they entered the hotel lobby. She did it, but not as much as she was wanting to distance herself from them.

A very short man with a very infectious smile was behind the desk as the young couple came over.

" Welcome to the Swan Hotel, I am Yendoshi-san, the owner of this humble establishment." He said, his bubbly personality was all to evident.

" We have a reservation for Sunji Amon here," Amon said, his voice holding a plesant lilt in it, one that Robin never heard him ever use.

The man checked the computer register for the reservation, allthewhile he whistled a upbeat tune.

" Ahh, You're the honeymoon couple." He said, his face beaming once again with that addicting smile.

" That we are, My good man." Amon said, nodding and looking at Robin. She smiled bashfully, still not quite knowing just how to act.

" Then let me congratulate you and your beautiful wife on behalf of our Hotel." He said, bowing to Amon. " We have our best room readied for you... top floor, room 55. We always give that room to all of our honeymooning guests at a great price... it's sort of a wedding present we give out." He snapped his fingers loudly, as if a twig had snapped in the wind. " I will get a boy to carry your bags and show you up to the room."

A boy, around eighteen that had a shaggy styled haircut that made him look a little scruffy appeared and took their bags from them. Bowing lowly as he backed away, the lad waited with a smile, as Mr. Yendoshi give Amon the room keys. Robin and Amon thanked the man, as they turned and followed the young bellhop to an awaiting elevator right across from the hotel front desk.

The hotel room they were taken too was somewhat large, by Japanese standards. It was just one room, seemingly almost larger than Robin's apartment was back in Tokyo. With a large western styled bed angled along one wall that actually matched up with the low profile of the traditional short table across the room, it was very inviting. The pillowed mats that went with the table seemed to have been hand made by a very good artisans, as the intricies of the design was a sight to see.

The room had a few other stands that had different plants and delicate vases with images of cranes and cherry blossoms painted on them, but there was little else. The overall sparseness which the room had been set up, was clearly done in the traditional styles of simplicity.

The boy set down the bags, got his tip and was gone in a blink of an eye. Amon and Robin stood looking at the room in silence, noting every single thing that was in the room for them.

" Only one bed..." Robin blurted out lowly, realizing that fact as she stared at the bed

" We are a Honeymooning couple... what did you think the room would have?" He replied, seeming slightly irritated. " We have to make it look like we are married... sleeping in the bed together will be awkward, but we will figure all of that out later."

" Alright." Said the girl, the obvious tightness in her voice showing her nervousness.

Robin did not actually mind the idea of sharing the bed with him, it actually excited her a little. It was a daydream of her also, but there was one problem with it that was making her nervous. She had never shared a bed with anyone before, especially not with a man. She now found herself going to do just that with the man that made her knees weak at the best of times, playing it intently. She shivered with the thought, a mix of trepidation and her sexual angst.

Amon suddenly spoke, breaking the young girl's thoughts off.

" We need to go for a little walk near here... I have some contacts given to me by Michael, to aid with out search." He said offhandedly, being all business like now. " Then we will hit some local eateries to keep a eye out for anyone that would match the composite pictures given to us." Amon turned to the door. " Might as well start this thing off right."

Turning to leave with the man, she left her building reservations for later. She knew they had a job to do, and they were already starting. To the young teen, that seemed to be a good thing to do right now, it would distract her enough so she could do her job.

She needed to keep here mind on that, and hopefully, she would not tip the man off to what her mind was battling. She still felt herself blushing as the walked hand in hand to the elevator at the end of their floor, but she was glad that the man had not noticed that fact.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven - uneasy is the night**

The late afternoon held a warmth of the season over Oja, like a comfortable blanket on a cool night. The town seemed to be moving in it's normal lazy ways, as people walked around and looked at all the art that was displayed in windows and out on tables on the sidewalks.

A unnamed street restaurant down the block from The Swan was the spot where Amon and Robin finally stopped to grab something to eat. The patio area was not even half full of people at the time, but the couple had taken one of the outside spot where they could clearly watch the people as they were coming and going from anywhere on the street.

Robin sat, picking at her order of pork and noodles while Amon just had a coffee in one hand. He was intently watching the people mingling around in the late afternoon light.

" That gave us a start..." He muttered lowly, finally looking over at his 'wife' after some time. " The informant said that he had seen someone looking like the composite of the man near the main art gallery across town off and on over the past year or so."

" We are just going to go there and wait around to spot this man?" Asked Robin, taking a sip of the espresso she had ordered.

" It don't open until ten tomorrow, so we have a place to start then." Amon gruffly informed. " Like the other leads we got today, we simply have to wait until tomorrow."

" Then what?" She asked

" We hopefully will have more leads to go with, and that will lead us to the Witch in question!" Was the man's curt and very sharp answer.

Robin just went back to eating her meal, taking a nice portion with her chopsticks. The man seemed in a bad mood once again, and she just layed off asking any more questions for the time being, knowing how his moods fell after being partnered with him for so long now.

Taking the portion onto her tongue, Robin savored the spiciness of the noodles and meat, as she watched the large man go back to his people watching. She was beginning to wonder just what it was that made her so attracted to him. He could be so cold and unemotional, why was she still so attracted to him. She continued to eat, that question still sitting in her mind.

After eating and sitting for a couple of hours, the two finally went back to the hotel, and sat in the lounge for the evening. They simply mingling with the few patrons in the lounge, so as to blend in and create a better environment to do their investigation in.

Because of their 'marriage', people after hearing this bought them some celebration drinks to toast them with good fortune and luck for their coming lives together. Amon and Robin both sipped on the drinks slowly, with Robin making sure she only had the non-alcoholic ones that were bought for them. It was good that there were not many of the free drinks to be had, but they made sure of that point nonetheless. Getting drunk would not help any, they both knew.

Soon they finally retired up to their room just after ten o'clock, telling everyone that they wanted some quiet time together. There were a few snickers rise from some people gathered, obviously they were thinking that the 'honeymooners' were going to be like anybody else would be this soon after their nuptial. That worked well for their undercover identities.

Once up in their room, Robin had a look through her suitcase knowing some of the stuff Dojima had packed for her for this operation. She did not quite know just what was there for her to be sleeping in. She knew that her usual way of sleeping naked was not a option, although that made her tingle a little bit to think of him laying beside her when she was nude. They had only a small amount of time when they were readying for this mission, and Dojima had not informed her of just what she had packed for the night times.

She came across a folded brown paper bag, marked with the words 'night time' in bold characters on the front tucked in the lid-pocket. She took the nondescript bag from her suitcase and hurried off to the bathroom that was just off of the main area. Amon simply turned on the television, wanting to catch the late news.

The girl was curious with what her friend had picked out for her, but given the free nature of Dojima's thinking, she also felt a little nervous over just what the blonde lady had actually picked out. You never knew just what Dojima was up to at any point, warned Robin to herself.

Once the door closed, Robin pulled out whatever the bag had in it with anticipation. Out came a rather bright red colored silk made nightgown. she held it up, and let it unfold gracefully so she could see the garment. All she could do was gasp as she stared at the article of clothing hin her hands, and began to feel her face become very hot very fast.

The nightgown was rather small, with only very thin spaghetti straps. The neckline seemed to plunge a little and was made to curve to hug the female form. Robin could not believe what she was seeing, as the nightgown was very sexily alluring, like she had seen on some movies and fashion magazines. It was very sexy and provocative, especially to the inexperienced young Huntress.

As she held the slinky nightgown up, She quickly came to also realized that there were not a pair of panties to go with the sleek night attire. Off of the side of the sink, Robin retrieved the bag it had been in quickly, hoping that the panties were still stuck in there.

The bag was empty, except for a folded piece of white paper that was wedged in one corner. She pulled it out, hoping that it was from Dojima telling her where she had packed the underthings.

Unfolding the paper, she read the note quickly.

_" This is best if worn without anything else on under it. Much more comfortable that way, I might add. Enjoy."_ was all it said, followed by Dojima's usual happy face in place of a signature.

Robin just tool a long sigh and lowered the garment down a little to look at her own reflection in the bathroom mirror. She did not know quite what to do now, nor just how to take it.

_" I can't wear this to bed." _She said to herself in a little bit of a panic, then she stopped as she felt little tingles and the odd shiver go through her body again. _" Can I?"_

She knew that she was suppose to be playing the part of the blushing newlywed bride, but could she really go to bed and sleep beside her partner Amon in this? She thought about it, and realized that was probably why Dojima had gotten this nightgown in the first place, among other more embarrassing reasons she could have done this for.

What would Amon think of the nightgown? Could she actually wear this, without dying of embarrassment, or actually ending up finding herself in the middle of her own fantasies she had been having? Would he get the wrong idea if she wore it? Her mind spun with all of this stuff as she felt the silkiness of the thing in her hand.

She stood there for a long time, looking at the garment and finding herself debating whether or not to actually put it on. She knew that she had to make that decision, and make it fast or try to see if there was anything else in the suitcase to use as sleepwear. That was her options.

Robin finally made her mind up and came out of the bathroom awhile later. She was decked out in the new nightgown, and she had hesitantly taken the tidbit of advice that Dojima had offered up in her little note. It felt odd not to be wearing anything under the nightgown, but it also brought a sense of excitement to her at the same time.

The garment fell to just above her mid-thigh, and she felt a little odd as it was very form fitting on her shapely frame. She nervously stepped into the partial light thrown by the television in the room, her arms were folded across herself with shyness as she waited to see just how Amon might react to it. She could actually feel herself shaking a little as she waited.

She could see that Amon was already sitting up in bed, his lower half tucked under the covers while he watched the news on the television. To the surprise of the young huntress, Amon had opted not to wear a shirt as he sat there.

The young girl took a sharp breath in and could feel her whole body start to tingle as her eyes moved all over the man's very muscular chest and shoulders with wonder. She took a breath in again, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. She had never seen a man without a shirt on before, but her eyes now were locked on to the man sitting there, and she was captivated by what she saw.

She soon crossed the room's uncarpeted floor, only to stop a yard or so away from the foot of the bed and looked at the man with wonder. Amon was still sitting in the bed, and had not yet noticed that she was back in the room.

With her palms sweating with what felt like bucket of perspiration on them, Robin stood there for a moment to wait for what ever reaction was to come. She continued to eye the attractive Hunter, her gaze not being fully able to stop tracing along the broadness of his torso or the with of his squared jaw. It was drawing her interest in more ways than ever.

_" He is so gorgeous!" _Was all her mind could say to her, as she stood there.

Amon finally looked over, and saw the girl standing there. He seemed to almost stop breathing at that point, his eyes popped so wide as he looked at Robin who stood there in the red silk nightgown, looking at him with an almost deer-in-the-headlights sort of expression. He swallowed hard a few times, but was still stayed quiet.

Robin felt herself really beginning to blush now, as the man's eyes seemed to be trailing over every single inch of her. His face was totally blank, and as usual, and she could not read what was going on in his mind. Yet somehow he was looking at her was very much differently also.

" What do you think?" She asked with in a nervous whisper, actually really wanting him to say anything at this point.

The man sat up from leaning against the pillows, and his face softened a little. His eyes were still as large as saucers, locked right on to the waiting girl..

" You look... amazing." He said, with a gulp at the end. " Simply amazing."

" You think so?" She said, hoping that what she heard really was what the man had said.

" Like nothing I have ever seen." He said, then went silent for some reason.

Amon nodded in agreeing with his own words, his chest seemed to be heaving a little faster than usual. Robin blushed and made her way around to what seemed to be her side of the bed, her body now tingling a little more again.

The teen climbed in to the large bed, making sure not to flash the man as she slipped in to the sheets, reminding herself that she did not have anything on under what she wore. She covered herself up and pulled the covers a little tight around her, as a huge wave of modesty now flooded her being, her face felt like her blushing was going to light up the room. He had said what he said, but no more.

He watched her get in to the bed, a few beads of sweat had collected rather quickly on his large brow, yet he said nothing. He silently turned off the tv with the remote and layed himself back after scooting his body down lower in the bed. The room became silent and filed with a feeling of tension, as the darkness took over.

Robin layed perfectly still, not wanting to even move a single inch. She could hear Amon breathing beside her deeply and could honestly feel his body heat coming from him. She felt her womanhood starting to tingle and get rather wet. The man's musky odor was wafting to her, and added some more tingles to her already heightened senses. She concentrated on her breathing, as her fantasies were rolling in her head again.

Amon also seemed to be laying very still, his breathing was faster than it had been ever. Minutes passed in the darkness, almost like the would have been hours.

" Robin..." Amon's voice finally said, coming from out of the stillness.

The girl turned her head towards where he layed. In the low light of the room, she found herself looking at his own turned head, their noses were barely a few inches apart. She gasped, as she had not realized just how close they had been laying to one another. She locked into the man's eyes that gazed back at her's, she could feel something odd coming from him.

The man stared right into her eyes for awhile, almost like he was searching her soul for some reason. He actually was flashing a smile, as they layed there.

" What is it, Amon..." Finally said Robin, getting over the shock of finding herself face to face with the handsome man.

The man looked deep into her eyes even more, and brought his hand up to her cheek. Robin felt his fingers lightly land on her skin, the begin to caress her softer than she ever though he was capable of. She shivered under his touch, allthewhile being captivated by the draw of his dark eyes.

" Dammit girl..." He said suddenly, his voice wavering slightly. " I thought I had this thing licked..."

" This... thing licked?" The young girl said hesitantly, hearing the man now emotion filled words.

He smiled again, this time broader than the first.

" I have to start explain myself, I guess..." He said with a very boyish smirk. " I never thought it would be this hard though to say anything..."

The man now looked like he was very nervous, something else Robin had never seen him exhibit. This new look made her tingle wildly between her legs even stronger than it had been, as she stared into his eyes.

" I have been... watching you for sometime..." He started out slowly. " Not like a stalker or anything... But watching..."

" Watching me...?" She asked, her imagination now stopping, as she concentrated on his words.

" Yeah, since you have been the STN-J, I sort of had my eye on you for more than just work..." He said, his brow rumpling as he did not seem to have gotten his words out quite the way he wanted to.

" What are you trying to say?" Asked Robin softly, still not fully understanding the man.

Amon seemed to take a deep breath in at that point, almost as if he was collecting himself and straightening his thoughts in the process. He kept looking at the girl for a few seconds more.

" Yeah... more like.. being attracted to you." He said, his words slowly coming out, fumbling on the way. " God dammit... Robin I have wanted to tell you something for the longest of times... I just have to simply say it and see then..." He seemed to be fighting himself for the right way to say whatever was there for him to. he simply took one last breath in. " Robin... I think I have fallen in love with you!"

Robin's heart nearly skipped a beat, as she heard the words come from Amon's mouth. She looked at the man, staring deep into those amazing deep eyes and finding herself speechless, while her mind was the one on full speed ahead.

" Robin..." He said cautiously, his voice softened a little tinge of urging. " Please... say something."

Robin felt all of her emotions well up inside of herself, as the man looked at her with questioning. She finally broke a smile to him, a small tear appearing in the corner of one eye.

" And I have fallen in love with you!" She finally whispered to the man, her heart finally breaking the self-silence of many months.

A broad smile flowed over the face of the man, as his hand continued to rub her cheek. He leaned over a little tentatively, slowly going in for a kiss. Robin held her breath as his lips neared, but did not find herself wanting to shy away. She actually waited on him. Their lips met with a tenderness of a light wind on a summer night, and was held there as time stopped.

The young huntress swooned with the kiss, as he swept his arm over her as he turned himself into her. He pulled her close, his body now resting against hers. With a sigh, she snaked her own arm over the large man as far as his girth allowed, her kiss now filled with her passions release. Her modesty and timidness she had been feeling, now gone as his lips washed all of it away the instant his lips had contacted her. The only thing that was there for her now, was him.

She cold feel his hand moving on to her hip, then starting to rub over the silk of what she wore. She felt her passions rising fast, as his hand made her tremble in delight, and his kisses were making her mind spin with it all, making her yearn for more and more. Her own hand now also trailed down the musculerness of his side, the ripples of each muscle under her fingertips adding to the moment. She finally came to the waistband of his boxers, and she did not know what next to do.

He broke his kiss and spoke, his breathing was now deep and rapid, as his hand rested lightly on were Robin's hip ended and where her leg started.

" I will back off now..." He panted, obviously reigning himself back with great effort..

" Why?" She asked innocently.

" If I don't stop right now, I might try to make love to you right here, right now." He said through his deep breathing. " An I sure as hell don't want to stop..."

At that moment, she reached down, and felt for the front of his boxers. She found his manhood was standing straight up, threatening to burst through the material that held it back. She shivered as she closed her hand around the boxer enclosed member, feeling the throbbing hardness through out her body.

" I never have before... been with a man..." She said slowly, almost breathlessly, yet with a unknown confidence. " But right now, I am a girl wanting to be a woman... Wanting to become your woman."

" I am wanting to make you mine too..." He said, gasping as Robin held his member in a very soft embrace under the covers of the bed. " I want to continue, only if you promise that if you want me to stop, you tell me."

" I don't want you to stop though..." She whispered softly, as he rolled into her again.

He rolled to sit on his knees, then stand on them while throwing the blankets off as he looked at her with passion flaring his eyes. Robin watched as he removed his boxer and tossed them off to the floor. In the low light, she could see now his long member standing straight up from the thick thatch of his dark pubic hair. She thought she would be nervous when looking at a man's privates, but she found that it only stoked her passions.

She sat up and stared up at the man, as he reached for her. Another kiss was planted by the man firmly, masculinely but so very gentle too. She melted under his kiss, as his hands cupped her silk covered breasts. She twitched in delight, as his palms rubbed her nipples, which were erect ans so very sensitive, the material adding to the sensations. She moaned into his mouth, and felt weak with each sensation that shot through her.

He reached down, still standing on his knees, and took the hem of the nightgown with both hands. He looked at her, trying to see if young Robin would balk his forward action. With deep breaths of passion she lifted bot of her arms while looking right up at the man.

" Yes..." She said sweetly, her eyes locked on to his. " I want you to see... me..."

Slowly, he pulled off the garment and then threw it off into the darker reaches of the room. He looked down at her small but pert breast, his gaze roving over the sleekness of her curves and down to the flatness of her stomach. He kept peering farther, looking at her close cropped tawny patch that surrounded her now very wet womanhood, then taking in her long shapely legs.

" Am I pretty to you?" She asked shyly, watching him look her now bared body that she had in front of him. She did not eve feel the least bit shy now.

" Pretty... Beautiful or amazing are just words..." He said, a smile beaming out. " You are beyond anything I could ever say, Little Robin."

He moved over, as Robin moved her legs. He layed himself on top of her with great gentleness, and she found her legs parting almost on their own to allow his lower body in to her. She gasped as she could feel his hardness poking against her now throbbing vulva. He kissed her softly, holding his upper body over her, as the tip of his member was right against the slickness of her opening, the kisses now moving down her jaw and Amon then attacking her neck. She gasped as the were sending her into nirvana.

Every fiber of her being, now wanted the man's member to be inside of her. She waited, waiting for him to finish her girlhood, to bring her to where she knew she now wanted to be. Being a woman, his woman.. She boldly put her hands on either side of his hips, and looked up at him as he stopped kissing her neck and peered down at her. She simply nodded, as words were not needed.

Robin felt his penis beginning to go into her, sliding almost effortlessly into her tight channel. She gasped as the thickness began to fill her, and she waited for the pain of when he took her virginity. She had known that from the books she had read.

She felt the tip of his manhood inside of her now against that barrier, and he paused for a moment. He also knew of the fact, that she was a virgin.

" I already knew about the virgin break.." She whispered softly, knowing he was being careful of that, and found herself loving him even more for it. " I love you, Amon... Go on please..."

A thrust of his hips, and she felt her hymen break. There was pain almost instantly, and she felt a few tears build in her eyes as it was very sharp of a pain. He held himself there once through, giving her a moment as his member throbbed deep inside if her. She swallowed, as the pain soon passed, and a even more strong sense of passion flooded her. She began to move her own hips into him, finishing getting his member fully into her. He smiled, his lips went to hers, and his hips began to pump with her.

Waves of electric pleasure cascaded through her, as Amon made love to her. She could feel him sliding in and out of her, each of his movements bringing wild sensations she could have never even hope to have describe to her. She found her own hips were in sync with his, as her passions were rising with each passing second. She felt his muscles against hers moving, and even that was adding to everything.

She could feel the building of her orgasm inside of her, as his passion was simply multiplying with it over and over again. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, her insides twitched every time his rod would make its way deep within her. She only knew of the sensations, the building of her orgasm and the fact that he was one with her. She shuttered as she felt the connection to the man, as she was moving ever close to her climax.

She suddenly felt his rod twitching wildly, his heavy breathing now turning into moans of pure pleasure in her ear. She felt like she was about to explode herself, every part of her body tingling and jumping as she neared the very brink of her orgasm.

" I love you..." He whispered, as his body began to tense and he sped up his hips.

Robin felt her climax hit, like a thousand volts of overwhelming pleasure hitting all at once. She flashed her hips up into him, her body arched and shook as she felt him grow even harder and thicker in her. She felt her body slick with her sweat, his sweat and their love juices. Her mouth opened as it crashed through her

" Amon!!" She called out, as her body shook with her orgasm's force.

She felt the release from her own body, just as she was feeling his body spewing forth the seed from him and depositing it in the depths of her. They had came as one. their body humping and trembling as if they were linked together by it. The man's cries held her name as it rang out to the darkness of the room, echoing off the walls as they did not care if anyone would hear them anywhere in the Hotel. With sweat mingling on their skins, they continued on as their orgasm took them to places that neither of them had been before.

Amon finally collapsed on top of the girl, his slowly shrinking member still wedged firmly inside Robin. The man panted hard, trying to catch his breath as he looked at his young lover. She looked up at him, the warmth of the after effects now washing through her. She felt calm and at peace, so very safe with the man she knew now she loved.

He looked down at her with a peaceful look on his broad face, his eyes actually sparkling as he visually looked over her face.

" God, do I ever love you." He gasped, no nervousness now in his words.

" I love you too..." She giggled, as his smile warmed her heart. " Say it again, please."

" God do I love you!" He stated again, with a chuckle. " I waited to say that for so long."

" Thank you..." She said, her face flashing a large smile up to him.

He leaned down and kissed the girl, rolling off of her to lay close beside with his large arms wrapped around the petite softness against him. Wriggling closer, Robin cuddled into the man and sighed deeply, reveling in feeling his strong naked body up against her own naked form, and marveled how well they both fit together.

She had never had known what it was to be feeling this safe, this protected and this loved. Now that she did, she felt complete. With him right there, she was really now feeling complete. Robin Sena was complete. She sighed and put her face into his chest, enjoying this time fully.

Sometime late that night, the two finally drifted off to sleep, only after making love a few more times over those hours. Now wrapped up against each other tightly, their sleep was deep and full, their dreams were plesant and calming. Contentment ruled over them now

They both knew that they needed to get back to work on the case at hand once morning came, but for right now, it did not matter. They were with each other, really together. Tomorrow was simply another day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight - Working holiday**

A rustling noise stirred Robin from her happy slumber the next day. She opened her eyes slowly and found that Amon was not beside her in bed. She could still smell his musky odor on the blankets, along with the soft smells of sex to go with it, but he was not there.

She went to sit up and see if she could see where Amon would be, hoping he was somewhere in the room, but a voice from just near the bed called out.

" Stay covered up right now." The voice said in a warning way, already she knew it was Amon.

" Why should I say covered?" She asked, curious why she could not sit up right then.

" Room service is at the door right now..." He started, actually having a small chuckle held under his voice. " They said that they brought up our honeymoon breakfast."

She kept her naked form covered, wrapping herself up in the sheets a little tighter, as she heard the man go to the door. She had a odd thought as she layed there, Amon must have something on, she hoped. That brought a little titter of a giggle to her as she hunkered under the covers.

As she layed there, she could not help but let out a half stifled giggle as the attendant at the door asked Amon if they had a good night. Amon chuckled and said that they did.

_" They must have heard us last night." _She said to herself with a gasp, remembering that she had called out Amon's name many times in the throws of passion, and that she could not stop doing it. She felt herself blushing again, and giggled a little more._" Oops!"_

She heard the door close, and she waited for a second or two, just in case the room attendant was still there. Amon said that the coast was clear for her to sit up. She giggled and did so.

Amon stood there clad only in his blue striped boxers, a silver rolling table having a large meal on it sitting right there. She could smell the traditional breakfast on the plates, and she found herself almost instantly hungry. She sniffed the air to savor the aroma, and that made her stomach rumble a little harder in her belly.

She let the blankets fall of the top part of her body, as she knew he had seen every last bit of her the night before. she thrust out her chest a little, as she was feeling very good this morning.

Amon raised his eyebrow high, and gave a interested smirk as he looked at Robin and her bared breasts.

" Shall we dine together in bed, My lady?" He said, in a stuffy accent but with a split assed grin on his face.

" We shall!" She said, trying the same voice but only giggling it out instead.

He paused to quickly whip off his boxers and then took each plate in his hands from the tray. Robin could see that his manhood was half hard already, and seemed to be growing as she watched him near the bed. She smiled, as the memories of the night time flooded her mind.

He climbed into bed almost smoothly, not even putting down what he was carrying. He smiled and handed the plate to the young girl, looking at her hair mussed up from the past nights activity.

" We have about two hours and a little until that Art Museum opens for the day..." He said, eyeing her with a smile that was bigger than ever. " We don't have to rush too much."

" No rushing..." She said, popping a little of the food in her mouth. " What are we going to do after eating then?"

" Well..." He said slyly, a playful smile crossing his now shadow bearing unshaven face. " I do have a suggestion or two to discuss with you after we eat."

She swallowed and smiled sweetly, as she could see his eyes sparkling again. Her womanhood twitched a little as he looked at her, her interest was already peaked all over again.

Robin's private area did feel sore a little from the attention it had gotten already, but she smiled, as that was not a problem at all. She watched him eat, as she too partook of the fare that had came for her. It was, in a odd sense of the meaning, their Honeymoon after all.

The Oja Art Museum was already a little crowded at a little after ten. There were many people already milling around, drinking in all of the pictures, carvings and other pieces of art that were in the large building. Everyone from old to small children were in simply taking in the sights at a very leisurely pace, much like what the town was like at any time.

Amon and Robin were in the midst of the growing numbers in the museum, walking hand in hand as they people-watched Dressed like they had been the day before, they really did blend in with their surroundings, and looked like to people in love. In fact, and not planned, they were.

Robin walked along beside her 'groom', searching every single face that past her as secretively as she could. One thing was distracting her tom some degree from her surveillance, she was feeling a little bit uncomfortable at the moment. It was not from the job, as she knew just how to be as inconspicuous as Amon could be. There was another problem, and it was her's.

To her inner embarrassment, the problem was the tightness of her jeans that she wore, coupled with the very skimpy and almost skin fitting bikini underwear that Dojima had supplied. The clothes made her little womanhood feel more sore than it had been earlier this morning.

The other reasons for her discomfort was that they had also engaged in some really intense lovemaking just before showering and dressing for the day. Between the clothes and the sex over the last hours, her little vulva lips really were very sensitive, almost to the point of her sex feeling absolutely raw from it.

She was not about to complain about it, the situation did make her smile over it, yet it still was uncomfortable. She giggled low to herself, and kept on walking, knowing if Dojima knew about all of this, she would simply laugh herself silly.

Amon was all business now, his eyes constantly searching every corner he could see. Because he was much taller than the average Japanese person was, that helped Amon a little better than Robin, even though she was slightly taller than the average woman in Japan.

" Have you spotted anything?" He asked in a whisper, his eyes never stopping.

" No." Robin said back.

" Keep your eyes open." He said flatly. " Michael told me the informant we are using is very good."

Robin nodded and went back to her looking. She noted that he squeezed her hand a little, and the let go. She smiled, as that was a sign that he was not brooding over her, it was simply work. She squeezed back to answer as she looked at another face that was passing by.

It was nearing noon, and neither one of them had spotted anything. With the museum getting stuffy in the rising heat, they took a time to go out and get some air out in the front of the place.

The outside air was almost hotter than it had been inside, as the pacific sun beat down on the brick layed front area. Robin took a seat on a bench, that was shaded by a large tree off to the side. Amon did too, but in a way that he could still keep his eyes peeled.

Amon snuffed as he whipped his brow, that was now covered in sweat.

" We'll stay here for a hour or so, then check the second place on our list." He said.

" The marketplace near our Hotel?" The tawny girl asked in a sigh, also feeling the effects of the heat.

" Even they have to eat..." He said stoically making his point. " Or we may run into our informant again and he might have a little more."

She just looked over at a couple to see if one of them was who they looked for. It was not, but it helped deal with the man work mood. After seeing what he was like one on one, she preferred that to his work-face. She sighed, as she knew that he needed to be this way while hunting.

Robin was sitting there enjoying the little bit of coolness the shade was bringing when she felt Amon's hand suddenly grab onto her's rather roughly. In an instant, she was jerked to her feet and was being half dragged by the much stronger man. Awkwardly, she fought to keep herself from crashing to the brickwork below her feet, while trying to figure out what was going on.

She finally got her feet under her to keep from stumbling, but she found herself now feeling a little mad with the way she had been ousted from her seat. She got herself in step with the much longer legged man, her mood now fuming as he had not even glanced back at her.

" Amon!" She said, her voice showing her protesting anger even though he was not quite pulling on her like he had. " Why did you pull me off the bench?"

" I have spotted someone, actually spotted two people, in the crowd." He whispered hurriedly as he lead her along more gently than before.

" Which one of our suspects did you see? The Man or the Woman?" Robin asked, now understanding the man's actions.

" I saw both of them!" He replied sharply as he pulled her along. " As brother and sister, I never thought they might have been together. They were, and I am following."

Robin looked ahead in the direction they were going in, searching the faces the best she could for what Amon had seen.

Right there, about fifty feet ahead of them, was both of the faces from the pictures. The tawny Huntress knew from the first look she got just how each subject had a very close resemblance to the composite pictures they had been supplied with. The pictures were so close it was, like the composite pictures were actually photographs of the two.

Hurriedly, the 'newlyweds' followed their quarry as they left the art museum and were heading back towards the downtown area. Both of the Hunters picked up their pace, as the suspected Witches seemed to be walking along at a very good rate of speed. Thankfully, the suspects were not looking around too much, and the pursuit was somewhat easier.

Amon and Robin followed them for over eight blocks, until the two turned down a side street which did not have even a sign to it. Without missing a step, Amon and Robin cautiously kept on their suspects heels, making sure that they were not to conspicuous as to be spotted. To their relief, it seemed that they had not been made yet, and the suspects kept going along the town streets.

The area the two suspects were now in was almost like a low rent district of the town, a slum would be the term used. The houses were basically no more than run down shanties of peeling wood and paint, that had seen better times long ago. The suspects seemed to be keeping to the shadows as much as possible, while people around them seemingly ignoring them on purpose.

Amon and Robin were just a few yards behind the two, when they turned down an alley. They kept going, hoping to fake that they were simply going to pass by the alley entrance, until they could sneak their way down. Both Hunters were fearful that they had been finally made by their targets.

As they passed the mouth of the alley, Amon made a small glance down the darkened pathway.

" Goddamn, Goddamn, GODDAMN!!" He suddenly spat, shocking the girl beside him with his strong epitaph.

" What?" She said, venturing a look passed the man and into the alley they had seen the others go into.

The tawny haired huntress saw what the man was reacting to. The alleyway was empty, the two that had just ducked in there was gone. On either side, there were no doors or anything that could explain where the suspects had gone to, and the alley was far too long for someone to have actually run all the way down to the far opening and to the next block over. The dingy and dirty backway was wholly empty, and not even a trash bin in sight which to have someone duck behind.

Robin was in shock, as it had been only a few seconds between the suspects going in and Amon and herself getting to the alley entrance.

" They vanished..." She said, shocked with the development.

" I can see that." He snapped, taking a longer look down the dingy way. He shook his head and took a breath in. " Sorry about that... guess I feel very frustrated right now."

She understood why he had snapped at her like he did, but that did not change the situation any. The two suspects were gone with out a trace, and no sign of where they would have gone. It was like they had simply melted into the shadows, and left not even a footprint behind.

Amon squeezed Robin's hand, as he turned them around. He glanced down the way one more time, then they walked off. He took a deep breath and looked over at his 'wife'.

" We will go back the way we came, go to the market for awhile, then locate our informant." He said, after a second of thought. " After that... lets just see what we have after that. The informant just might have something more, or at least we can hope."

" Perhaps we should also check the other smaller art stores to while we do that." Suggested Robin, also feeling the frustration of the situation, adding. " Can't hurt doing that either."

" That's good too..." Smiled the man, as the two walked back where they came, and out of the slum area.

They got back on to the main road, and headed to the marketplace that would be a half kilometer walk from where they were. They had not much to go on once again, but they had found these two before they disappeared, and they were equally sure that they would be able to catch up to them once more.

After all, they did spot them after being in town only a day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine - Luck is not just four leaf clovers**

Robin and Amon walked into their hotel room. Their faces were long and very dragged out, dust was caked on their clothes and woven throughout their hair. The day they just had for themselves, was now shot for them, and their look expressed that.

Amon sat himself down heavily on the bed with a flop, and simply stared at the floor for a few moments.

" That went well..." Sarcastically spat the man, kicking off his shoes with a marked flair.

" The informant said he was close to more information, Amon.." Said Robin, trying to be upbeat. " He just might call us later to report it..."

" I know he did..." The man sighed, a smile reappearing on his face. " Guess we could go grab a little to eat in the lounge this way.

" That would be a nice thing." She said, with a smile. " Gives us a break, after being out all day. We'll find those two somehow... I know it."

Robin came over and give a kiss to the man, flowing one arm around his neck in a heart felt embrace. He smiled and kissed the girl back, wrapping his own large arm completely around her slender waist.

" Thank you." He said, smiling up at the girl..

" Your welcome." She said, beaming.

Robin threw of her coat to the end of the bed and suddenly hurried herself to the bathroom, scooting along the floor rather comically with her feet. Amon let out a large chuckle, as it seemed liked like she was crossing her legs as she went. He stood up and turned on the television, to see any news that he could while he waited for her to emerge and they could go for supper.

About an two hours later, after eating a small supper in the lounge, the two returned to their room. Not many had been in there, so they simply relaxed and chatted with one of the servers that ended up being the wife of the owner.

Amon seemed to be in a better mood, as he sat himself down on the bed. With a big smile, his face now had less of the strain on it, at least until the coming morning.

Robin was going by, putting something on the low table when he reached out and grabbed her around the waist. Deftly, he pulled her on to his lap, as she squealed a little in shock..

" Hello." He said coyly into her ear.

The girl was going to ask him what he was doing, but by the bulge that she found was pushing up into her bum, she knew just what the man was thinking. She give herself a impish smile, one that was fully unseen by Amon, as he was seated behind and under her.

" Is this a love ambush?" She said in a whisper, her heart racing with her playfulness.

He kissed her neck softly, where the collar of her shirt showed her milky skin and then he whispered in her ear.

" I could stop.." He said softly.

The girl, now feeling the effects of his kisses stood up and ran into the bathroom like a shot. A little puzzled, he sat there and wondering just what he had did wrong, but he also thought that he heard her giggling a little as she ran off. he just waited to see what she was up to, as after the night they had, he knew that she could surprise him a time or to.

The girl came out of the bathroom a minute later. She was fully naked and had the look of a wild tigress in her eyes. Amon smiled, taking in all of the wonderful curves and valleys the girl now displayed for him. She sauntered over to him with a steamy wiggle, always staring into his face.

" I think that I have my answer.." He said, looking at the beauty that was before him.

The man stood up and began to disrobe. The girl was watching, her eyes flickering with the same passion he had seen ignited in her when they had made love that first time only twenty four hours ago.

The girl waited until he had removed his clothes, then pushed him fully on to the bed. She got on top of him, straddling his hips with her now very wet womanhood poised just a half inch over his rock hard member. She grinned, as she already knew what she was going to do, and Amon knew that right off.

The man smiled broadly, as he watched the young lady lowered herself on to him, his rod sliding in to her excited hole until her pubic hairs meshed with his. She steamily looked deep into his eyes, as she started to go up and down tentatively at first.

" I love you, Amon." She said, her eyes twinkling as they rolled back with each pump she made.

The man put his hands on her hips and guided the girl in her endeavor, as he felt her tightness wrap around him like a second skin. He looked up, and smiled as the girl was already sending him into pleasure overload..

" I love you too." He said, as he fell into a pace with the girl.

Robin could feel his rod making love in this position so well. She could feel it hitting the back of her channel every time she went fully down to have him fully inside of her. It would make her shake when it would suddenly hit a certain spot up deep in her. She would gasp and then bounce even harder on the man every time it did, as the sensations were fueling the need for her to orgasm to a higher level than ever.

She finally felt her climax hit after going for a long time. It was making her scream out his name like the night before, only it was louder than she had remembered it had been. She shook all over her body, as this particular orgasm was one very strong climax that had gotten a hold of her.

She was soon aware that he was slamming his rode up from his position, his organ was throbbing and spasaming as he too, had reached his zenith. She bounced herself even harder while he pulled her on to him to fill her right up with his seed. Many more waves of orgasms took over her body, one after another came and went, just as another was rocketing to life. She called out his name each time, as her whole being seemed to shuttered and writhe with pure pleasure of it all. He seemed to be pulling all of this out of her, and she was willing for it to do so.

So very spent, she collapsed on him as the last ounces of her climaxes waned and finally abated, his member was still deep in her. She smiled and panted deeply to try and get her breath back.

" I just want to lay right here, just for little while.." She said, feeling very satisfied.

" I don't mind if you do, darling..." He said, throwing the covers over both of them and letting her lay still straddled on him. He put his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head gently. " This feels so good for me anyways."

"Aren't I too heavy?" She asked.

" For heaven's sake, you are not heavy in the least." He assured her, still holding her tightly. " You just stay there for as long as you want to."

She sighed in the grip of the afterglow, and found herself sleepy all of a sudden. She tried to keep herself awake to enjoy feeling the man under her, but soon she fell asleep feeling warm and comfortable in his arms.

The ringing of the room's phone woke both hunters up sometime in the wee hours of the morning. Robin stayed where she was laying now, finding that she had rolled herself off of the an and was nestled up against him on her side of the bed. He had already reached back to the sidetable and answered the phone.

She drifted back to sleep, not even staying awake long enough to see who would have been calling them so late at night.

Amon suddenly shot up in bed, startling Robin back awake with a jump. She heard first the tone in his voice, and found that it was very excited

" Where!" Was the first word he said that she knew of, as he flicked on the light and fumbled for the complementary pen. " Hold on, I'm getting something to write with..."

Robin lifted her head, and could see him writing furiously on the paper pad next to the phone. She tried to hear what was being said, but he was simply writing with a furious pace. Waiting, she tried to peer around hin at exactly what he had jotted down.

The man thanked whoever it had been, and hung up.

" We got a line on the Witches we lost today.." He said excitedly as he bounded out of bed.

He leaped up and pulled on his shirt and pants, ignoring his boxers altogether. He raced away into the darkness outside the lamp light, much to the confusion of the girl that still was in the bed.

He came back moments later and tossed the girl's pants, shirt and socks on to the bed.

" Our informant had a sighting of them just nearby at an artists party a few blocks from here." He said, finishing dressing. " We need to get there now."

" Now?" She asked, shooting to full awake.

" We don't know how long they will be at this thing..." He said, shoving on his boots. " We need to get there as quick as we can, so get dressed!!"

Robin bounced out of bed quickly and grabbed her clothes off the edge. The man had forgotten to grab her panties, just like he had omitted his shorts. but she knew there was not time to quibble about it. Hurriedly, she shucked on her clothes minus her undies and things and was ready as he was racing out of the door.

Grabbing her coat at the last second, Robin sprinted off to catch the fleet footed man, closing the door behind herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten - Face to face**

A rather tall almost western styled house was in full swing with a raucous party. People were in the front and back yards, and some others were standing on the sidewalks, drinks in hand as they chatted away. There were lots of them there, and the din of noise reflected that point.

Just down the street, two figures stood in the shadows, watching the goings on intently. The were standing still, behind as large tree, shielding themselves for the time from being seen by anyone.

Amon stood looking at the party, his eyes searching the best they could through the gloom of the night. Robin did so too, squinting a little as she scanned faces of the guests of the party.

" They might be inside..." Huffed Amon, putting his hand on the girl's shoulder." Or they could be out in the back area too."

Robin said nothing, for she was still peering hard at the milling around of the Artist's people. She watched, as people came and went, noting that there was no real police presence on the scene either, even though the music was very loud that came from the house that she could feel it on the ground.

The tawny haired girl stood straight up, and quickly brought something out of her coat pocked. It was a hair elastic, and she quickly pulled her hair into a ponytail and set it.

" I have an idea..." She said, finishing her hair.

" We are sort of looking for them right now." The man said, looking at the girl. " What pray tell is your idea?"

Robin nodded, obviously checking if her hair was done up right.

" I am going to walk past the party, and look curious at what is going on..." She started, her face turning serious. " If I spot them, I will pull my hair out of the ponytail, and come back as quickly as I can."

" Could be bad if your made..." He said, thinking about the girl's plan. " If you are spotted by them, they could simply vanish like they did yesterday."

" Do you have any idea other than standing here and watching for them?" She came back.

" No!" He admitted.

" Then just let me do this." She said, walking off, her mind was already made up to try it her way.

Amon stayed hidden, and watched as the girl walked toward the party, and all of the people that had gathered there. He knew that the girl just might have the right idea, but he was a little fearful for her too. He snickered, as her stubbornness had actually impressed him.

As Robin neared, she could here people talking on the sidewalk. She noted a few different languages were mushed together. She noted one pair was speaking her native tongue from Italy, and knew what they were just talking about was simple small talk between them. She kept nearing the place, her eyes searching the faces for the two they were hoping were still there.

She was almost in the midst of the people on the street, when her eye caught movement just a little up the street. She could see a man and woman standing off to the side, talking to a strange looking man with a odd hat. Something had really caught her attention, but she did not know why just yet.

She took a second more harder look, and gasped a little without showing it to outwardly. The two that were speaking to the man with very animated gestures were the people they had tailed the day before from the museum. It was the Witches named Asha and Kano.

She reached up and took her hair out of the elastic, and turned to look back in Amon's direction so as to head back like she had said she would.

Amon was already on the move quickly, crossing the distance between them with a foot eating stride that belayed his very massively built body. In seconds, he was at her side, as she had backtracked a little into some shadows.

" See them there... with the man in the odd hat... is that them with that man?"

Amon looked over quickly, and nodded.

" It's them." He said.

" Now we got to find out if one of them is the Witch..." She said, thinking on what was their mission now. " And I am hoping you have an idea on just how to do that.?"

The tall man went silent in thinking on the matter. Whatever he was thinking on, it was with every fiber of his being that he was. Robin kept eyeing the suspects, not wanting them to disappear like the had before. They had worked too hard to have that happen again, she thought to herself.

A odd noise broke the din of the party. It was like a blood curdling scream, only louder as it rose over the music so easily. Amon and Robin both looked over with a snap of their necks, shocked at hearing the noise.

The man in the hat was shaking and gurgling out this horrific scream, blood could be seen coming out of his eyes and ears while his tongue lolled out of his mouth and seemed to have been very swollen. Around the two suspects they had found, there was the hint of a greenish glow surrounding the both of them as they stood over a yard away from the man gurgling away.

Amon looked at the orbo cross he had on, a remnant of the old STN which now was simply used to detect Witches and the usage of their power. It was glowing, the tell tail sign that it was Witches.

" We have our answer." He bluntly stated, looking right at Robin.

Amon quickly had a large caliber gun out, cocking it as he readied for the hunt. The tawny girl already had her small spectacles on, her emerald eyes flaring with the glow of flames in them. They looked at one another for a second, then hurried to apprehend these two Witches.

The brother and sister team spotted the two people running at them, the simply took off running in the opposite direction and were at a dead run in seconds. The people around the now fallen man looked horrified as the man and young girl pushed past them, following the others.

" What's happened?" Asked one patron of the party, spilling his drink as he whirled around.

" Londi is dead... who killed him?" Shouted another, as they all seemed to be ignoring the goings on.

Into the side streets of Oja, Amon and Robin ran to catch the two that fled from them. The suspects were obviously very fast on their feet, and they were not about to stop, even to fight their pursuers. They kept on going, into the deadness of the other streets, trying to elude the large man and the girl.

Robin stopped dead in her tracks as they came onto a very empty street, and nodded her head as she eyed the two. A large wall of flames shot up right in front of the two Witches, and grew to well over ten feet high and many times as wide. The two stopped dead, as the flames made a barrier they could not cross.

" Fuck!!" You heard the man of the two spit, as the flames flickered in front of them.

Amon sunk to one knee, and took aim with his weapon. When the two turned towards them, he fired off one round. The bullet hit true, knocking the woman down with its blast. The man of the two looked horrified, as he saw his sister going down.

" Why do you try to kill us?" He yelled, the glow that had been there back at the party now was back. " We do what we have to do!"

" You are witches... that's why we do what we are doing!!" Called back Amon, his teeth clenched.

Amon suddenly began to guggle and his body vibrated uncontrollable, as a glow was now around him. He seemed to not be able to breath or move, his weapon had fallen from his hand to clatter to the pavement. Blood started to trickle from his ears, as he quickly collapsed to the ground. A loud giggle was heard again, and then he was deathly still on the pavement.

Robin was horrified to see her man like that, as the witches power was crushing his insides like all of the others had been. Knew she needed to do something, as his life was now solely in her hands. She put a determined look on her face, as she knew, she had to face these two in order to save the man that she loved so much.

Robin turned to face the man, her anger flashing through her body to fuel her rising powers.

" Stop t, Witch!" She found herself pleading as she prayed inside for Amon's life. " Your killing him."

" One human more or less, little girl.."The man replied, with a tinge of anger in his words. " Just leave here child, and I will spare you that man's fate."

" Your killing the man I love." She called out, almost hesitant to use her own powers against the Witch.

" So be it..." Was the man's only reply, his green glow now flaring to become a very bright light around his body.

She shook her head and glared at him, her fists clenched against her sides, her fingers were turning white with it all.

" You give me no choice then, Witch.." She said, a hate filled snarl crossing her pretty face, as she knew he was baring his power on to her.

The man screamed loudly, as he instantly burst into flames. The pyre of flames engulfed him, eating at him like a hungry lion at a fresh kill. The man screamed once more, staggering back as the flames became brighter as the tawny haired girl glared at him. In a second, only ashes were left in the flames, as he was consumed by the Huntress's need to save her man.

The woman on the ground, moaned and began to move a little, as she was obviously not dead. She pulled herself to half sit up and looked to the scattered ashes and the blanked spot on the road where her brother had been. Her face was a mask of pure pain.

" You killed my brother!" She groaned, as Robin neared her.

" He was a Witch." Said Robin, looking back and being relived when Amon started to move. " And he was a killer."

The woman called Asha, shook her head and made a glance over at where her brother had been

" They all were related to who took our Uncle's money and left us destitute in the slums here in Oja." She explained, coughing up a little blood. " They had to die and suffer as much as we could have inflicted on them, since the ones who had done it already were gone from Japan years ago."

" The police handle things like that... not Witches who take the law into their own hands." Robin said, watching as a glow came out from her too. " They deserved jail, not to be put to death."

" Fuck you then..." She said, looking at the girl with great hatred towards her. " Trying to stop us, you need to die to girl."

The remaining witch was going to do the same thing to Robin, as her brother had done with the others. The glow that was gathering around Asha noted that fact all to well. The woman was going to use all of her strength left to kill the young Huntress.

Robin found she had been given no choice again. In a flash of searing flame and heat, she used her flames on the woman where she lay, as she was trying to do her final gambit against the slip of a girl. The flames flashed brightly for a second, then died off almost as fast. There was only a black smudge on the ground left where the Witch Asha had layed. The two witch siblings were now no more, only the smudges were left as their murderous legacy.

Amon limped slowly down the street, after he had pulled himself off the ground. When he got to where Robin stood, he slowly put his arm around her while he looked at the aftermath of the battle.

" Come on, Darling..." He said softly, squeezing her against him. " You did what you had to."

" Never makes it any easier." The girl said, in a monotone way. " I did what I had to... and we are both alive to tell about it."

He looked at the smudges for a few moments, and snuffed as his mind went over what he had head in the midst of the battle.

" They took the law into their own hands, and use their powers to kill people that were not even involved in the stealing of their family's money." He said. " The two young men who they killed... ones that we know about... were probably just babies themselves when their relatives cheated the family out of the money."

Robin nodded, and looked up at the taller man.

" I know. They used their powers against humans, to exact revenge..." She started, then she shook her head. " Killing them was necessary, but I still cant get over knowing that they had souls too." She bowed her head down and took a small sigh. " They would have killed more though, killing you would have just added to it all."

Amon put away his gun he had gotten back when he had came to. He held the girl's hand and began to lead her off.

" We have to report back to Michael and the others. They were waiting for our reports..." He said. " The witches are taken care of, and we are free to head back into Tokyo after SOLOMON has come out and surveyed all of this stuff."

Robin began to shake a little, her small frame vibrating uncontrollably.

" Hold me close tonight, Amon." She said, leaning into the large body of the man as they walked off. " Please."

" Your scared?" He asked, a little worried over her reaction to everything.

" I am not sure of what I am feeling..." She said, her voice even trembling when she spoke. " Just say that you will hold me tonight, and forever?"

Amon leaned over and kissed the girl on the cheek, his big arm still holding on to her tightly.

" You know I will." He said. " And that is forever."

" Always?" She added her question.

" I will... Always" He said, as they walked off, heading back to the Swan Hotel.

The girl took a long breath as she walked beside the man. She put her own arm around the small of Amon's back, and hugged him too.

" Thank you for loving me..." She whispered like a feather on the wind to the man, as they left the ending place of Kono and Asha.

The night was eerily silent. Even the party that had raged on for hours, had stopped. The police were on hand, tending to the dead man in the odd hat. They looked at the two figures that were walking up the street to them. No one officer was daring to go and interview them, as they seemed to know right off not to ask anything of the two.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven - The next step**

Michael was sitting at his computer, scarfing down some potato chips, as was his usual way. He seemed to be sort of nervously looking at the clock on the far right corner of the monitor, which was unusual of the lad.

Chief Kosaku came out of nowhere, and stood near the lad with his hands on his hips. He seemed to be in not a very good mood.

" Have you heard from Amon and Robin yet? " He shouted, seemingly annoyed with almost anything.

" Nah, Chief." Said the lad, looking up. " They just said they would be in a little later today."

" What the hell did they mean... did they tell you why? They are going to be the death of me..." Rattled on the man, prattling on like a drunken sailor as he stormed off somewhere.

He continued to rattle on as he left, although no one could understand the words anymore.

Dojima looked up and seemed a little curious at all the commotion going on.

" He's wound tighter than a five dollar watch.." She snuffed. " Just because Amon and Robin are not back yet, he does not have to blow a vein in his head over it."

" They did not come back the day they reported the elimination of the Witches... and that was two days ago." Pointed out the Hacker kid. " Are you not a little curious?"

" Perhaps they stopped for 'some fun'... " Said Dojima, smirking. " With what I picked out for her, I think any red blooded man, even Amon, would be all hot 'n' bothered."

Michael looked at the blonde girl, and shook his head.

" We are talking about Robin and Amon here..." He said, with a low grunt. " Let's not jump to any conclusions here."

" Then what would you suggest would be the answer, ummm?" Came back the lady. " Tiddly-winks convention between here and Oja?"

" I am just saying that Amon and Robin having a 'thing' is very far fetched to even consider." He scoffed.

Dojima just waved at the lad, dismissing him and returning to reading a magazine she had been looking at for days. Michael shook his head and returned to work, wondering if Dojima had finally gone off her rocker a little. He giggled a little with the thought, but soon his work made his forget it.

An hour later, Michael heard the elevator going off on the outer office area, signaling that someone was coming up. He smiled, as it was clear that the two missing Hunters had returned.

Every one was shocked to see Amon and Robin come in to the main area, laughing together hysterically. Michael was the most surprised, he had never heard Amon laughing before. He stared at the two, a look of utter perplexing was plaster across his face.

Robin ran into the room in front of the others. Miho and Haruto came from the conference area to see what all the noise was about, Dojima actually pulled her nose out of the magazine to look up at the two..

" Hello everyone!" Robin said, as Amon stood behind her, oddly close.

" Where have you two been!!" Shouted Chief Kosaku, storming in from a side room and breaking in over the laughter..

Robin looked up at a very smiling Amon, both people were beaming. The chief, in not getting a answer right of was now madder than ever.

" You have not answered me yet!!" He shouted, his face a dark crimson color. " You have a list of other targets to get to, and the both of you run off and leave us short handed as hell" He stopped to calm himself " So... what is your explanation for all of this?"

Amon and Robin looked at each other, then at their friends who all waited for their explanation.

" We got married." Amon and Robin both said in unison. Robin held out her hand to show off a rather large ring on her finger

In the silence that befell the STN-J offices at that exact moment, you actually could have heard a pin drop.

THE END


End file.
